Piper Halliwell (TUAU)
Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers enter around controlling time within her immediate vicinity: slowing or stopping time in minute radiuses, accelerating time to induce rapid aging, and replaying the recent past as specter-like images. History Early Life Piper was born on August 7th, 1993 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born with the Wiccan power of Temporal Stasis. On March 24th, 1995, she was visited by her future self who, along with the future selves of her sisters, tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with the warlock Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. Sometime during November 1995, Piper and her older sister Prue Halliwell welcomed their little sister Phoebe Halliwell into the world. After her birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like Jan Brady. Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 2012, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. Powers and Abilities Baisc Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. *'Potion Brewing:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Due to her cookery skills, Piper is well known for her potion making talent, once being dubbed "the potions master" by Phoebe. One of her potions knocked Cole and Phoebe off their feet when she threw it at them, her sleeping potion completely knocked out both Phoebe and Prue, while another potion of hers immobilized Paige and Leo by encapsulating their feet. She also knew that there was no such thing as a "courage potion". *'Channeling:' The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. A witch can only ever channel so much power. Going beyond that limit risks the witch disintegrating from the inside out. Active Powers *'Temporal Stasis' Piper can stop time within her immediate vicinity in minute radiuses so that objects, people, and even energy discharges instantly freeze in place and appear completely motionless. Piper can selectively freeze specific objects of her choosing, rather than everything in the entire area. With great concentration, Piper can continuously maintain her stasis to keep people or objects suspended for as long as she wills it. An object she has immobilized and ceased to concentrate on will remain immobile for about five minutes before the effects of her powers wear off and and her target regains its mobility; Piper can unfreeze an object she has frozen at will, even freezing an entire object, then unfreezing only part of it. Piper's immobilization can also be broken with enough physical manipulation; for example, telekinetics can unfreeze someone with said power without necessarily affecting them by stimulating the affected's molecules. As her powers developed, Piper was able to disrupt an object's momentum, as seen when she caused a dagger thrown at her to fall to the floor after she unfroze it instead of it resuming its original trajectory path. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. *'Temporal Deceleration:' Piper can slow time within her immediate vicinity in minute radiuses so that objects, people, and even energy discharges move in slow-motion. Those affected perceive everything as moving at very high speeds. Piper can selectively slow down specific objects of her choosing, rather than everything in the entire area. An object she has slown and ceased to concentrate on will remain in slow-motion for about five minutes before the effects of her powers wear off and and her target regains its normal mobility; Piper can c negate the effects of her slow-motion at will, even slowing down an entire object, then negating her power for only part of it. Piper's slow-motion can also be broken with enough physical manipulation; for example, telekinetics can break the effects of her powers without necessarily affecting them by stimulating the affected's molecules. *'Temporal Acceleration:' As a result of her powers expanding, Piper is able to accelerate the flow of time around an object to rapidly age it. With Leo's guidance, Piper used this ability on a Witch Hunter's ring, accelerating its age to the point of it disintegrating from decrepitude. She later did the same to the Escape Oil, accelerating the oil's mixture process so it would not have to sit for two weeks before it could be used. *'Temporal Replay:' Piper can replay the recent past in short bursts, witnessing recent events as ghostly images. Originally, only Piper herself could perceive these specters, but with practice and concentration, she learned to make these images visible to others as well. Other Powers *'Magical Senses:' Piper's senses are innately honed to a state of heightened awareness, making her more perceptively aware of the world around her than ordinary humans, particularly in regards to magic. Her mystic vision enables her to see through magical illusions and disguises; detect cases of demonic or mystic possession; see demonic or mystical energy auras at a distance; detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her; and perceive supernatural creatures who are otherwise normally invisible to the naked human eye (e.g. reapers, faeries, and ghosts). *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Piper and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Piper and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Penny Halliwell. **'Telepathic Link:' Piper shares a psychic link with her sisters, which makes communication with each other easier and practically untraceable. Piper and her sisters can even cast spells invoking the Power of Three mentally, without the need to vocally recite their spells. *'Immunity:' As an upper-level witch, Piper is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. vampiric compulsion). Abilities *'Cullinary Skills:' Piper is proven to be a skilled chef, a talent which lends itself to her potion-making. *'Combat Skills:' While Piper has shown some gymnastic and athletic ability, unlike her sisters Phoebe and Prue, Piper has never pursued martial arts and is not particularly adept at physical combat. She was able to hold her own in a fight against a Harpy and a Demonic guard. *'Skilled Swordsman:' Piper is an exceptional swordsman and quite proficient at fencing. Equipment *'Time Bracelet:' Patty left Piper a bracelet that allows her to speed up or slow down her movements through time. This is extremely useful when an opponent cannot be frozen in time. *'Excalibur:' As the next "Lady of the Lake," Piper holds the ability to unleash Excalibur from its stone prison. She is also one of the only beings able to call the blade to her, however, her ability to do so is surpassed by her son, Wyatt. Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)